Gorgeous
by Niroc8
Summary: Kian'dha has been coming to Viat'Jauk's bar for weeks now. Will she finally have the courage to speak to him? Rated MA for Sexual Content Please Review!
1. Gorgeous

**Hi! So this story will contain all stories surrounding Viat'Jauk and Kian'dha. This is their 'storyline' so to speak. Introduced in 'Hold Yuh', this first chapter is how they became mates. The following chapters will be adventures and drabbles that proceed this. Hope you enjoy and Please Review. Feedback would be great. **

**Gorgeous**

He was the handsomest male she had ever laid her eyes upon, Kian'dha thought to herself as she poured another shot of c'nip down her already burning throat. She watched him as he elegantly poured another drink for a customer, extending his arm so it poured down as a water fall. His customer gave a flirty laugh and he smirked in response. _Damn that smile of his_. She turned her attention back to her surroundings. She had just looked but it never hurt to double check. There were 30 yautja in his bar tonight, in this extension of this dwelling. There were four Yautja laughing in the corner as another in the middle told a drunken version of a tale heard too many times, but funnier his way. Two females took turns throwing disk blades at a single target on a far side wall. A male strode up to them to "show them how it's done." In the middle, sat tables with chairs all taken by various Yautja of various backgrounds. She could tell by their appearances; thin but toned males, tired looking yet confident...must be healers, or scientists. A group of mixed sexes at another table closest to her, all seemingly younger than she. They seemed to be teasing each other over their previous concern about entering this city. Youngbloods, no doubt. The rest she scanned seemed to be having normal conversations about their day, the ages ranging throughout. She turned her attention back to the bar area to find it empty, along with the flirtatious female.

She sighed under her breath and angrily downed her next shot lined up. The glass shattered as she slammed it back down onto the table.

She was here again. In the back. Watching. Waiting. Missing another chance to speak to him. Why was she such a coward? He was intentionally unblooded just as herself. What was the point? Hunt, gather trophies, gain more honor to do what? Have a higher status and prance around the clan as if you were better than the rest? All she cared to do was drink and get lost in her own mind. Not the proudest description of herself, but it was an honest one. It was what she enjoyed doing and if that was her only attribute, so be it. At least she wasn't the only one who enjoyed it as much as she did. She looked again toward the empty bar area. She swept the broken glass onto the floor with her hand and hissed as a large piece she had not seen cut her palm open. She growled lowly but rolled her eyes at herself for losing her temper in the first place. It was her own fault she had missed another chance to speak with him. The group of youngbloods began speaking louder now and as she listened in it became clear they were speaking about the origin of the bar.

Viat'jauk's parties were notorious even back in the clan. In the outskirts, beyond the forest, was this small city. Two hundred yautja tops resided in this city. Outcasts, but not dishonorable. No, these were Yautja who lived as they wanted without bringing dishonor to the clan. This place was founded by Elder Breek, an Elder ahead of his time in terms of progressive thought and reasoning. He sired a son who by no understanding of his own nor fellow clanmates, did not want the life of a hunter, nor of a warrior, nor of arbitrator. There was no profession, no class, not even a field of study he wished to partake in. In him, despite his upbringing, resided no inclination toward any profession. He just wanted _to be_ and to find out what that meant for him. The clan leader of the time, Nor'flec, forbade any member of the clan to not, as he said, 'Pull their own weight,' and any Yautja who chose not to be blooded was stripped of his or her clan name and banished from the planet. Elder Breek knew this and went to speak to him privately on the matter.

"I heard that as soon as he was alone with him...he cut out his throat with his bare claws and licked them clean..."

"Please, you know as well as I do that as soon as Breek confronted him about his son he tore out his _own _throat"

"Ok maybe, but how about you ask someone whose sire was a guard for Nor'flec."

They all turned to him and laughed. "Yeah right!" one said shoving the back of his shoulder.

"On my bearer! I'm telling you, he was!" the youngblood got up and wobbled a bit before getting his bearings. His friends, and most of the bar gave him their attention, turning in their chairs and sipping their drinks watching him as he continued. "My sire was ordered by Nor'flec to ordain a fight to the death. Him..versus Breek.." He paused and took a large gulp of his friend's drink for courage as he noted the attention he called to himself. "He watched as Elder and Elder threw punch after punch. Their fight was relentless, each gaining multiple wounds from their claws and bruises from their impacts. Each equally skilled in hand to hand combat. The fight lasted well over an hour until Breek gained the upper hand with a left fake, distracting him as he gave a swift kick to the legs. Nor'flec was on his back before he knew it. Breek gave him one last chance..." He turned to the crowd, standing on top of his chair, "'Freedom, or Death' is what he said to him." Nor'flec made his choice and with that Breek sat him up, took a few steps back and delivered one of his signature moves-"

"The Spinning Serpent?" a patron in the distant interrupted.

"The Kick of a King? another replied.

The crowd began to throw out notorious moves of their beloved clan leader. The youngblood looked around and then vigorously shook his head and put his hand up to settle the drunken and excited crowd, "No, no the Flying-!"

He crashed onto the floor as the chair couldn't handle his standing weight. The crowd laughed and went back to their own conversations. His friends tried to stifled their own as he embarrassingly got up and brushed himself off.

Kian'dha smiled to herself and walked over to him, bringing a spare chair from her table over to him. "Here, pup." She handed him the chair and gripped his shoulder, "Kian'dha."

"Hunter." He replied, returning the gesture.

The night continued as more stories were told and more drinks were indulged.

Thirty became 20. Twenty became 10. Ten turned into just the 5 of them. At some point Viat'juak had returned, mating musk of a mix kind foretelling of where he'd been. But she didn't pay that mind much as she had gotten closer to the group of youngbloods and wanted to hear more of their stories.

"You guys look pretty young to be blooded so soon." She looked closely at them now. They looked maybe 20-25 years younger than the age she was when her time of Chiva had arrived at 50.

"We were chosen as the top 5 in our class," one female named Aj'mah began. She was tall even for a female, but not as muscular as her clanmates, Her friend Han'dij continued, "They think we have the potential to be the best the clan has seen." She was the roughest of them looking...but not when she looked at Aj'mah, she noted. A male then went from there, Ja'it'jun his name was. "So they have us doing our Chiva early to make our steps toward becoming Elite as early as possible." He seemed to be the leader of the group. He had made the suggestion for their celebration of future victories to be here in the city, as laid back as possible. "Oh I guess it's my turn to talk?" Jy'mdo cut in, "...aaaand now we can mate all the much sooner as well!" He ended with a laugh. He was definitely the youngest; not only in his immaturity but his stature as well was a telling sign at that. The others sighed in false annoyance and half hand shielded grins.

Kian'dha watched them in their innocent humor. _These poor pups.._.

"Well...we better get going guys, we have to have enough rest. Early day tomorrow, right?" Ja'it'jun half instructed, half insisted. The others reluctantly shrugged and began agreeing and gathering their things. Kian'dha looked around the bar and finally noticed that besides them, there was no one else in the bar. Even Viat'jauk had disappeared again, _surely with another flirty patron_, she thought to herself solemnly. She turned back around and went to call out to them to follow them out, but stopped short as she heard someone yawning from behind her. It was Viat'Jauk stretching his broad chest, pulling one arm by the elbow as he stood of his tip toes. Every abdominal muscle taunt and firm against his frame. He was donned in nothing but a modest loincloth, one for indoor comfort rather than presentable to the public.

Aj'mah was furthest behind so she turned to look back as she sense Kian'dha was beginning to get their attention. "Kian...were you coming with us then?" Kian'dha then broke out of her daze and looked at her. She then looked back to Viat whose arms came down to swing by his side as he rolled his shoulders and neck. The made eye contact and he place a hand on his neck, rubbing it as he gave her a friendly glancing grin. Such as one you would give passing by a guest. She looked down and made up her mind. "I think I'll stay here a little while longer, you guys have a safe journey home, yea?" The others had turned around and doubled back a little realizing they were missing one. Kian'dha gave them a thumbs up and a wink, "You guys make your clan proud out there, you hear?" Her smile was genuine, but her eyes held pity behind the tipsy gleam. For any Chiva, it was a rarity for entire group to return. They all knew that there was a 95% chance that only 3/5 of them would survive at max. This was of course if the track record for the clan's averages had anything to say about it. They all gave their silent nods and left the bar. The door beeped locking it behind them. She waited a few moments listening to try to imagine what Viat'Jauk would be doing when she turned. It sounded like he was busying himself...maybe washing a glass?

She closed her eyes.

Took a deep breath. Released.

Turned around. Opened her eyes.

Viat was there.

Staring straight at her.

But instead of being at the bar.

He was 4 feet ahead of her.

"Hey." His voice sultry and deep. His hand reached out to her cheek and she melted to his touch.

"Um heh, hey" She mumbled turning into his hand making him chuckle.

"Never really had a guest stay after hours, but I'm down for an all nighter if you are..." He curled his claw up her arm sensually. She lightly shivered but pulled away. "Wait, um listen." She needed to get this off her chest before it exploded in her mind.

He stepped back and motioned for her to go ahead as he was all ears. She cleared her throat, her face feeling warmer than usual.

"I-I've been trying to talk to you for, um..."

"A few weeks. Yeah, I noticed you noticing me."

She turned an incredible dark green and started stammering a goodbye, "W-we-well I r-really should be going then. I-I-I mean it really is g-getting late." She went to turn from him, but he gripped her arm and spun her right back around. His grip was strong and gave no room for budging. He bent slightly down to her face, rubbing his mandibles along her left cheek. She gripped his arms as he then purred into her face. "I've been waiting for you to make a move. Every time you come in, I watch you from the corner of my eye. You go to the same chair and table. You take out your own drink and glasses. You line them up, straight in a line, never spilling a drop." His hands lower to her hips and she moans as he applies pressure slowly until he has her in a vice grip with his claws. Blood lightly trickling down her bare thighs. "You scan the room inch by inch analyzing those around you. They always end on me though. Why is that? Are you saving the best for last?" His head tilts in the opposite direction and he gets closer to her face. "I see you staring at me-" he suddenly goes down to her neck scraping his mandibles up and down on her pulsing vein. He could smell the adrenalin coming out of her pores with her new thin layer of perspiration. Through his vision he could see her heat signature rise significantly. He then switched his vision to RBY, a genetic trait evolutionized within the last 3 generations. With this sight he could see her light caramel skin spotted with a darker shade of her skin. Her tendrils sleek but wide against and down her slender body. She was toned from keeping herself busy; walking daily and hunting for her own food. "-you start at my abs and work your way up my chest admiring my scars and muscle indentations . Then you're at my neck. Here you seem to lick your lips quite often." He reaches out his tongue and glides it around the juncture between her shoulder and neck causing her to cry out in pleasure. He whispers, "_Is_ _that what you wanted to do to me_?" She surprised him when she whispered a barely audible "yes." "I watch you get angry as I bring another female into my dwelling to mate...or should I say, what I'm sure you _assume_ I do with them.." He watched amused as she pieced together what he had just said. "You don't with those females you take into there?" She moaned immediately finishing her sentence, his teeth nipping at her throat. His shoulders shook a little as he let out an amused "as if" huff. "You don't have to mate a female to pleasure them. Such as my drinks, I have a...refined taste when it comes to those I seed." He moved from her neck to look into her glazed dark blue eyes, her lust for him apparent, but her body language tense. She moaned outright at the feeling of his claws ejecting from her sides and wrap around her face. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll tell you something...I like watching you too. I see how many shots you down a night. No wonder why you bring your own supply," He chuckled, "You'd drink my entire cellar if you had the chance to, wouldn't you...?" He motioned for her to fill in the blank.

She blushed, "Kian'dha," she said and tentatively placed her hand on his chest. Her warmth making him lightly purr in pleasure.

"Can you show me? Your cellar I mean. It must be pretty impressive." She rubbed her hands up to his shoulders. He groaned and places one hand under her chin and the other slides from her hip to her ass, gripping it and bringing her impossible close, his hold on her chin lifting her head up to his . His own lowered until his mandibles curled into hers, interlocking as his tongue gently explored her mouth, careful of her teeth, as it sought her own. The fight for dominance was one sided as she took pleasure in him ravaging her mouth, and he took his own pleasure in her submission. If he was being honest with himself, it was 10x more arousing with a female willingly gave him what he wanted.

It was the act of being worthy enough, with honorable trophies dictating how many or what types of females showed interest in you or not that dissuaded him from traditional clan life in the first place. A relationship based on this pretence could never result in a close bond he had decided, and to be blooded would result in him have to uphold a position of status whether that be from a field of study or trophies. Either way all of those options would result in him having less time to do what he loved to do, make drinks and have a good time. And he was not having that. So here he was mandibles locked with a female he couldn't help himself but to kiss once she asked to see something he took so much pride in. As soon as he released her, he all but dragged her to the cellar entrance and down its stairs. She giggled at his excitement and he turned to look at her with childish enthusiasm. They held hands as he led her through the tunnels, pointing to rows and various barrels of c'nip. The lower level had many turns and twists One could get lost if they didn't know the way. They were down there for about an hour. He watched her, getting uncomfortable in his loins as she looked with awe and interest at the various flavors and concoctions, most of which he had created of his own. He all but lost it when she grabbed one of his favorite bottles.

"Wow...this is ancient. Where'd you managed to get a Gre'jok era aged bottle? These are all but extinct." She popped the semi loose cork out and wafted the sweet aroma, moaning.

He adjusted himself lowly groaned, "If you want...we can drink some."

"Oh! I could never. Are you kidding me? Something this special deserves a special occasion."

Five shots later they were laughing at the bar. Kian'dha sitting on a bar stool while Viat'jauk poured them out another shot each. The bottle of Gre'jok nearly empty.

"Wait,wait,wait, so then he pauking falls through the chair?"Viat doubled over, laughing at the image.

Kian'dha placed her hand her forehead shaking it as she chuckled. "It was soooo embarrassing to watch. I had to step in and help the pup out."

"Good on you cause I would have laughed in his face." He lifted up his shot glass as she did the same, "To youngbloods, may their moments always bring joy, laughter, and embarrassment."

They clanked glasses. "Here, here!" she replied taking her shot straight to the head. When she came back down her eyes blinked trying to focus.

When they came to she saw Viat pointing at her with a suggested look, "Ah, someone getting to their limit there?" He teased.

"Hey...you give...you give me a break I've been drinking since like...well actually I'm always drinking." She then began to laugh almost uncontrollably.

"You mean you're always drunk?" He wiped down their glasses.

"Psh, yea I mean...yeah. But this right here? This right here?" She bristled leaning back and losing her balance forgetting she was in a stool.

"Hey now!" Viat reached for her in time, rebalancing her by pushing her shoulder back up. "Think we should call it a night then, huh?" His cock seemed to twitch in silent protest at the idea of her leaving, but he was not a male to bed a female in a state of inebriation...well...not completely inebriated at least..

"Call it a...no. No, I'm good trust me. I just need a little bit of um..." Her train of thought trailed away as she eyes him up, "..that...all...all of that."

He smirked in amusement at her drunken bluntness. But came around the bar area regardless to guide her out.

"How far do you reside? I'll walk you home." He reached for her arm and instead of getting off the stool she just leaned, or more so fell, into his chest. They both shuddered at the contact. Her scent was strong for him and his body immediately came to life, ready to release his own and satisfy whatever need she required. But he quickly gained control of himself and stifled it.

"I live...um..wait where do I..." She seemed to honestly be thinking until she finally remembered, "..oh, that's right. I um, don't really live anywhere?" She giggled to herself.

He looked down at her puzzled. "What do you mean, you don't have a dwelling?"

She answered into his chest relishing the warmth of him against her cheek.

"I sleep wherever I want!" She muffled into his chest, "I'm free now. I go where I please..."

Viat took a moment to reflect on all the times he'd seen her. She was always at his bar from opening to close. Her attire was similar each day, to which he assumed she had multiple outfits of the same color but the more he thought about it perhaps it actually was the same attire each day. She smelled of good hygiene, but community pools cured that any day. He'd have to ask her later what she meant by being free but for now...

"Stay here for the night." He looked down at her and she lifted her head up in surprise.

"Are...are you? I mean I can easily sleep outside. I have a set up a half mile from here." she started to insist not wanting to impose, but blushing at the thought of staying the night at the one and only Viat'Jauk's home.

"Does it have a bed?" "No" "Protection from predators while you sleep?" "No" "Then, let me accommodate you. If only for tonight."

Still holding her to his chest as she sat on the bar stool, he rubbed her back and purred. Her eyes closed slightly as she moaned to his touch. "What honorable male would I be if I let a gorgeous, breathtaking...albeit drunken-" She giggled. "-female out on her own to sleep outside when she could share a bed with me?" Her body grew hot at the last insinuation.

"I..." She had no excuse not to but her own fear. But feeling his hands rubbing her back, his purring warming her insides, and the smell of c'nip on his breath as he spoke these compliments to her... how could she say no?

"Thank you." She finally accepted shyly turning away from him in his grasp then giving a yelp as he suddenly lifted her off the stool and carried her bridal style.

"I would let you walk, but I highly doubt you can without knocking over anything or falling over yourself. You don't mind do you?" He smirked seeing her green tinted face before she practically threw it into his neck. He felt her shake her head no.

He walked behind the bar and through a door way that lead to a hallway with various doors. She peeked out from his neck to see what she had imagined all these seasons.

Despite his lack of blooding, he like any other male, did have a natural urge to hunt, to kill, every once in a while. scattered across the walls were skulls of various creatures. Some she noted were of the forest, some human skulls, and others seemed to be of foreign species, at least to her. She wanted to ask about the human skulls, but paused short when he stopped at the last door at the end of the hall. Above the entry was a skull of a kainde amadha. She gave it a puzzled look before looking at him. Guessing her question, "Just because I chose not to be blooded, doesn't mean I am unable to be." She never assumed he was weak, his body mass proved that. She would have to ask him more on that later for the door slide open, sensing his presence. "No key pad?" She questioned, "You must be secure in yourself." He huffed and answered with a gruff tone, "Only a fool would try to enter my home without my acknowledgement let alone where I sleep."

They entered the room and to her relief it was very basic. A slight hole in the ground farthest from the door laid his bedding. Pelts upon pelts surrounded by pillows and soft sheets. His windows were covered with black curtains. You could tell it was daylight, but none reached his bedroom. Other than that there was a mirror, a closet surely containing his clothing, and a door that perhaps lead to a wash room, but nothing more than that.

"It isn't much but-"

"I love it. I mean you have a nice room. Simplistic." She smiled and he returned the gesture laying her down on his furs. She was reluctant to let go partially growing attached to his scent and touch, but mostly because of the idea of laying in a bed he had just recently pleasured a female in.

"Bathroom." He said out of nowhere. She looked at him questioning.

"I take them to the washroom, down the hall. Not my bedroom." She blushed realizing her discomfort was evident.

"The only female in this bed has been you, Gorgeous," he covered her with another pelt and excused himself to wash up. She heard running water but was alone with her thoughts...her head spinning, drunken thoughts. Well maybe tipsy she thought until she looked at the swirling shadows in the far corner of the room. _Ok, fine, drunk _she thought to herself. She considered herself an exceptional drinker, and couldn't remember the last time she felt like this. Well, actually she could. But that isn't one of the memories she wanted to bring up. Not today. Not right now while she was in the bed of... Then it hit her. Here she was in the dwelling of the most desired man in the city, the heart of their community, the only person she actually could imagine herself mating with. She covered her head with her blanket and squealed loudly.

"You alright in there!?" he yelled from over the flowing water.

She stammered out, "Y-yeah just thought I saw something! Heh, just tripping!" She smacked herself in the head for such a silly response. She couldn't hear but he had laughed at it. She calmed down and closed her eyes, despite having the spins, she was able to gather herself into a meditative state of relaxation so she could collect herself.

"Get yourself together, you're better than this. This isn't your first time and you certainly aren't shy. This is what you wanted. Show him just how much you've played this scenario in your head..."

_He'll come out wearing only a towel...or maybe not anything at all. He'll stride over to the bed, his body still lightly dripping water from his chest and abs down to his..._

She moaned as her legs began to slowly writhe as she continued her fantasy.

_He'd climb on top of her, wordlessly and roughly removing her clothing. He would down stare into her eyes all the while. His broad chest breathing heavily as he overlooked her form below him, thinking of where to start his journey. His eyes landed on her thighs and lightly parted them._

Her legs drifted out and her chest began to heave.

_Viat ran his hands down the inside of her thighs. He flexed his mandibles as he bent down toward her soaking center._

"Ooh _Viat'Jauk"_

_His mandibles spread her apart and he held her buttocks in the palms of his hands pressing her against his mouth. His tongue expertly exploring her walls and periodically flicking her clit from below. His teeth lightly scraping against her folds added a pained pleasure to her senses. The taste of blood in his mouth spurred him on to taste her deeper._

"..._Viat'_..._Jauk.._Right..._Right there" _she moaned sensually.

_He paused then groaned deeply, continuing his onslaught of tongue lashings. The vibrations sending her toward her peak._

_"Kian'dha..." He growled now. His grip on her thighs tightening. _

_She moaned louder as this new pain fueled her arousal. _

Her finger quickened under her cloth as she reached behind her to grip something, anything as her pleasure heightened to a blinding precipice. Her hand settled on covering her mouth just in time for her scream to be muffled.

As she came back to reality she couldn't help but notice all but the pressure on her thighs ebbed away back into the recesses of her mind. She slowly opened her eyes and look down.

"_Kian'dha..._" Words cannot describe the emotion she felt seeing him staring at her with colorless eyes saying her name. His body still wet and he wore only a towel around his waist. Her hand was still down in her loincloth. Her other hand now covering her shocked expression. Besides the now heavy breathing from anxiety rather than exertion, she was frozen in time. Motionless. Waiting for him to make a move, to say anything more.

He was staring at her hand, then up her legs and thighs where his arms still held them apart. Sweat glistened on her exposed abs and exposed cleavage from her band top.

"..Were you thinking of me, Gorgeous?" he let go of one thigh, letting it fall to the side as he sliced the knot from her cloth. He quickly threw it to the side.

"You know, it's pretty hard to shower when smelling your desire for me." He bent down, just as in her fantasy.

"Tell me," he breathed her in and shuddered, "What made you come so hard?"

She tried to speak, "I-it was um,"

"Was I gentle?" He lightly run his tongue up her slit, barely breaking through. Her body arched and he slammed her back down with his hand, "..or maybe I was a bit rough?"

He nipped the inside of her thigh and she gasped in pleasure.

He purred, "Rough it is then."

"Viat'Jauk...I-" She stopped herself. _"Be brave! Take control, you're a female for paya's sake!"_

"I um, I want you-to-to" she stopped trying hearing him chuckle under his breath. Immediately becoming embarrassed she tried to close her legs. He was having none of it and pushed them back apart with some force. Then he used his mandibles to spread her apart, his eyes focused and dilated flicked up to her before returning down.

She writhed, squirmed, bucked at the sensation that her imagination couldn't prepare her for. It was over stimulating the angles and the pressure he was performing with his tongue. Her juices were overflowing from the side of his mouth. He could only growl in both pleasure of her taste and annoying in her movements, each buck nearly removing him from her.

_"Oh this was...amazing! But I need more.. I need him to.. oh paaauuuk" She was lost in her thoughts._

He angrily dug his claws into her hips subduing her to the bed. He moaned in satisfaction as she stilled as he continued in peace.

Some of her previous claw wounds were reopened by his new one causing dull aches to mix with fresh ones. The sensation mixed with him flicking her clit in expert time had her grasping at the furs trying to find purchase with anything that she could reach. Her hands settled for his head as she frantically rolled her hips against his mouth. His claws being scraped against her by her movements all added to a delicious peak. Her eyes rolled, her hands pushing his head down as hard as she could. Her mouth spread wide. Head hitting the bed with her back arched. She was a gorgeous sight to see.

_His Gorgeous_

_"Thats it, Goregeous. Cum for me." He sat up and got on his knees beside her. Never removing the two he added a third finger, picking up his speed. He watched in lustful awe as she shuddered against his hand. She grasped at his arm scratching at his biceps. He went even harder. _

"Oh pauk.. sei...sei...seeeiiii!" She cried out finally breaking, liquid began to squirt, a second orgasm following right behind her first, she cried out his name, his ego inflating more than the hard on that sprang free, his towel disappearing.

He purred to her, slowing down his fingers into a slow massage. She came down from her high with shallow breaths. She turned to him with a look of incredulousness. He returned her gaze with one of hunger and pressed his mouth to hers taking control immediately. Her left hand reaches to grasp the side of his face. The both moaned and tilted their heads deepening the kiss.

She sat up slowly, bringing him with her as she sat up on her knees, him sitting down on his.

She broke the kiss and removed her breast band, and he immediately latched his mouth against one, kneading the other.

_"So full..."_ He thought to himself. His tongue swirled around her nipple, and she cried out in pain as he bit down on it, simultaneously twisting the other between his hands.

"Viat'Jauk." She moaned out to him, "Please, please, I need you inside of me. I can't take anymore. I want to feel you."

He pulled away from her breast with a nibble, and sighed.

"Gorgeous...I wish I could. Pleasure is one thing, but to mate with you.. you aren't in your right mind enough for that kind of decision." He softly kissed her and rubbed her cheek. "When you're sober, then we can." He smiled but she did not return it.

"No, please Viat'Jauk. I'm never sober, honest." she pleaded with him. Her hand went to cup herself, needing some relief. Still standing on her knees she inched closer to him, her other hand reaching for his bobbing cock as she pressed her front against him.

"I'm always drunk, just different levels. I know what I want. _I know what I want._" She gripped his manhood and it twitched in her hand. Her finger tips touched just enough for her to be able to gently massage his shaft. His growl that followed left his chest and spurred her on to grip him harder. His hands went to the bed as he leaned back. She followed him, removing her hand from herself and rubbing her juices onto his length, the lube creating an even more pleasurable sensation for him. Two hands were now working him and he fell back on the bed outright moaning at the attention to his manhood. He thought it couldn't have gotten better until she crawled closer until her breast were where her hands were. She looked at him with a smirk and him a happily expecting one as he watched her move her breast to surround his glistening cock and began to rock her upper body up and down. He thought it couldn't have gotten better until she stuck out her tongue, his tip gliding against it every time she bobbed down.

The image alone would make any male cum right then and there. Just imagining her body covered in his seed, some spilling into her mouth, the rest falling on her breast and down her body...

He began to build before he had a chance to stop himself. He felt his ball retract but suddenly noticed a pressure at his base. He sat up on his elbows to see her gripping his base with both her hands, subsequently stopping him from cumming.

He bit his fist watching her breath heavily. Sweat from her efforts coating her skin as she smiled at him. A certain familiar scent filled his senses and he followed it to her chest.

Thinking she smelled she quickly stammered out, "I-I can shower if you want, I don't want to - "

"No!" he growled, "You reek of c'nip." He rolled his hips against hers. Her eyes rolled and a gasp of pleasure escaped her as she felt his length throbbing against her. He licked her collar up to the side of her face, "_I love it_."

She gripped his shoulders as he then raked his tongued between her breasts.

He paused a moment, _"She even tastes intoxicating..maybe she really is always drinking if it's coming out of her pores as sweat."_

Not needing any more convincing, he made up his mind.

Her back was now against the ledge of the bedding hole. On his knees, he placed himself between her now parted, bent legs.

"You were calling out my name while you were pleasuring yourself.." He kissed her roughly, pulling back he grabbed her head by her tresses.

She whimpered.

She could feel his tip aligning with her center. He dragged it up and along her slit, teasing her. Her wetness making it all too pleasurable to himself as he took this time to prepare himself for her heat.

She gasped into a silently scream, and him a long deep groan. Without warning he slammed into her all at once, his hips flush against hers as she clawed at his shoulders. They watched each other's eyes as they became one for the first time. She was stretched out more than she had ever had.

"..let me here it again," he whispered into her neck before slowly backing out of her until his tip was almost out of her, to again slam back into her.

"Viat'Jauk!" She cried out with abandon.

"Again." He demanded gripping her throat with one hand and her thigh with the other. He then pulled out once more, thrusting his hips to her harder than the last.

"Viat'Jauk!, Viat'Jauk!" He did not stop this time but continued faster, keeping his harsh force.

Each thrust accompanied by the forceful smack of their combined bodies, the pleasured grunts leaking from Viat's mouth, tense and closed in focus on not losing control and spilling his seed too early. No, he wanted to see her burst on his dick just as she did his fingers. He wanted to feel her massage his dick and milk him for all he had.

_When was the last time he had felt this strong an attraction to a female? This...intoxicated._

Through pleasured lidded eyes she could make out his mouth opening as he got lost in her body, her moans, her touch. It made her feel so...beautiful. _Gorgeous, in fact, he had been calling her._ In this moment she didn't feel anything but.

"That's it Gorgeous, say my name." He coaxed and she happily obliged getting lost in both his pleasure and her own. She could feel his cock swelling, as he could feel her walls beginning to tremble.

She came first chanting his name as she pulled him against her, locking her legs around him, wanting to be as close as possible to him.

With him hearing his own name, her walls choking him, he felt no choice but to wildly pump into her, beginning to take his own pleasure and speaking to her through each movement. Both of which building her to her fourth orgasm of the night.

"You are mine now, Kian'dha...my Gorgeous" He lovingly looked into her eyes mid-pleasure. She tried to focus on him by grabbing his face between her hands, but her eyes rolled back as he gripped her hips slamming into his cock over and over again.

She pulled his face into hers muffling some of her cries. The kissed wildly breaking off only when she needed to breath.

"Yours, Viat'Jauk...yours" she managed to cry out his name once more before squeezing his cock for all he was worth once again. This time however, he reached down between them and viciously rubbed at her clit. Her legs shook like a leaf as warm liquid squirted from out of her and onto his dick. The sensation being all he needed. With a few harsh thrusts his roared his release. Feeling his seed release he instinctually bit down on his mates neck. Breaking the skin, blood trickled down her chest and back. She clung to him and he to her as her body rocked from the puncture and pleasure. With each thrust his seed burst into her, he grunted his pleasure and with each stream coating her walls she rewarded him with mini orgasms, her walls overly sensitive.

With a final thrust he shuddered and they both held each other for a few moments.

After catching their breath, they slowly pulled apart looking at each other with love in their eyes. Neither knew what to say, but both understanding what the other felt. He started to withdraw from her, causing her to pull him back close subconsciously. He smiled lovingly at her before leaning back pulling her down with him. He turned them over to their side and pulled some furs over them. Never leaving from inside her, he purred rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"I've never...mating has never been like that for me." She confessed into his chest.

"Nor for I" he surprisingly admitted to her as well. She did not expect him to feel the same way.

He looked down at her, "I meant what I said Kian'dha. You are now mine." he gripped her tighter and she snuggled into his embrace.

"You will stay here with me. Run the bar with me...be the bearer to my pups. There will be no other for you. Do you understand?" He voice gave no room for disagreement, but they both knew this was his way of asking. It was up to the female to decide if she wanted to be his mate, despite what she has had said during the act in itself.

"... You're all I want." she looked up at him reaching a hand to rub at his neck.

He groaned and kissed her gripping her tresses and making her moan in his mouth. She felt him begin to grow hard again inside of her and gasped looking at him surprised.

_"Show me just how much you want me..." _ He rolled them over so she was now on top.

She smiled down at him and began to slowly ride him.

"Show me, Gorgeous."

**I was going to break this up into chapters, but I didn't think it was long enough to split up. Let me know what you guys think of it! Did I rush their coupling? Do they seem compatible to you? What would you like to see revealed in the next chapter of them? **


	2. My Mate?

**Hi! Thanks for reading my story so far! Even if you don't review, I still appreciate the views! :)**

**Shout out to ****DarkOne09**** for the first review! I am a fan of yours especially your 'Union' chapter in "**_**Metamorphosis"**_**. So, coming from you that means something!**

"My Mate?"

Kian'dha opened her eyes to the pitch black room. She groaned as a minuscule headache hit her, her body fully awaking. It quickly passed. She gave a stretch and rubbed at her head. Blinking a few times her eyes adjusted to the darkness. _A closet?_ She noted. "_Wait a minute…."_ She felt around her body and under her head trying to get her bearings. She abruptly sat up and looked around where she laid.

"This is not where I remember sleeping…" she jumped at a sudden voice, and turned toward it,"-is that what you were going to say?" He was sitting up with one arm resting on his lifted knee, the other holding a bottle.

"Viat'Jauk…." Her face grew hot. Her memories all but returned to her at once. She stared at him staring at her and followed his eyes, her bare chest exposed from her sitting up. She slowly gathered the pelt into her hands and up to her chest.

He chuckled and took a swig still watching her. She looked at him then to his bottle then back at him.

He motioned her with it and swallowed, "You want some?"

She smiled, "You ain't say nothing, but a word." Taking it she began to drink it as if it was water.

He watched in amusement as she finished what was left and returned the empty bottle to his outstretched hand.

"That was…different." She remarked. He raised a brow at her, "Yeah?"

She seemed to concentrate. "Was there Nenca juice in there?...a defirb mix or ..or something I don't know-"

"-No, no that's it!" he smiled at her. "Not only that I heated it up then super cooled it. The change in temperature while cooking it made the ingredients break down smoother to create a much more pallet pleasing drink. Also its good for morning rituals….lots of energy in that drink" he suggestively winked at her.

She smiled up at him sideways. And they shared a moment of silence regarding each other.

"You know your way around a drink or two, Gorgeous."

She rubbed her hand on her neck. "Well, one could say it's a passion.."

"Passion?" His reply laced with skepticism.

"Ok fine, dependency, really." She admitted with a small laugh which he returned.

There was a pause.

"Listen, so I have to get ready to open up. Feel free to use the washroom and help yourself to any clothing you need." He motioned to the door to his left and started to get up from the bed.

"I don't want to impose-" she was cut by his mouth on hers.

"This is your home now. What's mine is yours. And what's yours.." he grabbed the back of her neck, brought her closer, and licked the healing bite wound, _"Is mine."_

She shivered and reached out to pull him toward her.

A flashing low red light above his bedroom door caught both of their attention.

"Looks like we have guests, Gorgeous. Get cleaned up and meet me out there, yea?" He nuzzled the side of her face with his and she sighed contently.

He then all but skipped away turning around to leave backwards as he opened the door. Smiling once more at her as before shutting it. She gave a dazed wave and fell back on the furs in the dark.

If anyone would have told her that she would be mates to Viat'jaul even 12 hours ago, she would not have believed them. But this is how it normally goes right? First you show your interested in a male, you mate, and then...live together? She racked her brain through the many books she had read on the process, but for the most part male and females only resided together if they were life mates. Maybe he was just keeping her here until she found someplace else to live?

She got up and went to the washroom the furs falling from her body. A dim light slowly lit the room as she entered. There was a large mirror that covered the entire wall she was facing. There was a wall facet to her left and a large standing bathing area to her right. She turned on the warm water and waited a moment until it became the right temperature for her. In the meanwhile, she looked at herself and assessed the damage done. Her thin but toned legs were fine up until the thigh area. There were 2 bite marks; one of each inner thigh, and many punctures and scrapes from his claws that followed up her hips and to her waist. She felt sore between, but a satisfying soreness. She lightly traced her hands over her scratches causing a tingling pain. She trailed them until she got to her breast, noting the bites there as well. She stepped into the shower and hummed at the soothing sensation. Community pools didn't have shower heads and certainly not one as this; it was wide and sported many tiny holes, the thin streams lightly massaging her sore muscles. And sore they wore. She had never been mated like that before; the attention, the possessiveness, the care... She also had never tried some of the stunts she pulled last night. Books could only give all but so much, experiencing his pleasure in taking him between her breast was all the more exciting than reading it. She'd have to get more of Gala'tha's written stories for future experiences. She looked around for a washcloth or scent cleanser but coming up short she opted to rub her body down with her hands, the water containing the same cleaning properties as the pools. She started with her face then down to her neck. She lightly hissed as she accidently applied to much pressure and opened her wound there a little. She smiled remembering the moments leading up to how it had gotten there. _"You are mine now, Kian'dha...my Gorgeous" He lovingly looked into her eyes mid-pleasure. She tried to focus on him by grabbing his face between her hands, but her eyes rolled back as he gripped her hips slamming her onto his cock over and over again. _

The water all but electrified the sensation of memory as she recalled what exactly made that mark. Or rather who did. And what he was saying, and how he touched her and - she froze.

"You really don't have much sense of surroundings, do you, Gorgeous." She didn't need to turn around to know he was in the shower with her. Somehow he'd gotten in unheard and was stark naked behind her, the heat from his body pressed into her back.

* * *

Viat'Jauk closed the door watching her disappear from view. He shook his head incredulously at his emotions, smirking to himself. When was the last time he had someone in his bedroom let alone stay overnight? He told himself it's because she was homeless, yeah that was it. She had nowhere else to go, so it was chivalrous of him and beneficial to him to let her stay. But he couldn't keep himself on that train of thought for long. He knew there was more to it than that. But what more could there have really been? Sure he had observed her from afar, but not enough to know anything about her. Come to think of it he didn't know anything about her at all. His walk down the hall to his bar came to a close and he put his attention toward unlocking his door.

A young male had his back turned toward him. A thick but fully healed scar lined his spine where his bare tendrils didn't cover. They swayed as he turned around with a large smile and arm wide.

"Viat, my friend! How's it hanging?"

Viat leaned his head back with a sigh the waved him in.

"The sun just set, shouldn't you be in bed resting for your training tomorrow? Where is Shi'a? "

The Yautja followed behind him to the bar and took a seat on a stool.

"With another male I'm assuming. At least once a week she comes back lingering musk throughout the dwelling. " He made an immature look of disgust. "Sometimes more than one."

Viat'Jauk said nothing as he pretended to pour him a heavy drink. He thought himself lucky to have showered early upon waking. Last thing he needed was his cousin nagging him about whom he bed. A high interest in mating and females in general this one had acquired quickly. He grabbed multiple bottles from the wall mixing it in. It would appear to be a special concoction, but no. It was his usual watered down, over juiced drink. He added two ice cubes which actually contained c'nip. The slow dissolve into the drink perfect for the male's size and inexperience.

He talked as he finished. "Well, I guess there is a..taboo market for Oomans. They are pets you know.."

The male's face fell into a more serious note as he took his drink. "She is NOT a pet, cousin."

Viat snorted at his correction. No matter how he tried to frame it to him, on multiple occasions, he would not see the ooman as more than just that, a lower life form for servitude.

The male glared at him as he took a sip, but began sputtering as he choked a little.

Viat'Jauk laughed and grabbed for the bar rag. "It's the same drink I make for you every time, pup. What? Still burns?" He laughed louder.

He wiped his mouth off and blushed slightly embarrassed, but said nothing.

Truth be told one ingredient was a spiced sap that created a slight burn. It was completely different to that of an actually drink, but only an experienced drinker would know and not be as easily fooled.

"It's been a while..." He mumbled out.

Viat'Jauk studied him a moment. It had been a while. His toned frame was more muscular. He hadn't really been noticing but if he thought back to where he sat months ago, Viat recalled, he didn't appear as high up at the bar. He was getting taller too. There were parts of his skin that were of a lighter shade; he was going through what looked liked several molting phrases throughout his body. At that moment the male itched and dead skin lightly fell onto the bar.

"Ugh, try not to shed all over my bar, yea?" He disgustedly wiped it off with the same rag.

"What do you want from me. It's perfectly natural" He shrugged and drank again. "It started a month ago, but it wasn't as bad. Shi'a said she'd pick some soothing aloe or something like that to reduce the irritation."

"You don't have to explain growth spurts to me, pup..."

The sound of running water came from his dwelling. The silence of the bar making it easy for it to be caught by both of their attentions.

They looked at each other. Viat with surprise and him with amusement.

"You have someone over? Who is she? She cute?" He began his barrage of questions getting closer to his face. Viat pushed him back down.

"No one of your concern. Now finish your drink so you can go."

"No, no I think I'll stay. Maybe meet her. Heh, I mean if she bedded you than I surely have more than a chance with her." He teased.

Viat all but growled in possessiveness before he caught himself. "Too bad, pup. She has been claimed as my own. You can meet her once she finishing bathing."

His cousin leaned closer and lightly slammed his hands down, "You have claimed her! Oh, she must be something _real _special than huh?" He tone went to a more serious one. "When I'm blooded..I'm going to claim many mates. All beautiful, strong, intelligent...hey, where are you going?"

Viat'Jauk was on his way to his room. He normally ignored him, being as how he always said the same type of things, but on this occasion, he was suddenly found his thoughts wondering to Kian'dha and her bathing in his shower. That lead to him thinking of how he didn't give her anything to clean herself with. She was a female she deserved more than just her hand...

"I've forgotten to give her cleansing materials. I'll be returning shortly."

"Look if you're gonna go mate-"

"Don't touch anything or your hide will be displayed as wall decor." The door shut behind him.

"-at least let me watch!" he called out from behind the door.

* * *

ViatJauk had walked into the bedroom smelling a tint of musk in the air. He ignored it as he went into his closet to grab the materials he wanted to give her. Most likely it was just from last night's festivities. He opened the door expecting the feeling of steam to breach his orifices, but instead he was hit with the condense air of her desire.

He watched her. Her one hand bracing herself on the wall as the other softly rubbed at her agitated bite wound. Blood lightly trickled down her neck mixing in with the water. He watched as streams flowed down her body from her chest, flowing over her soft mounds, cascading down her hips to her calves. He silently place the bottles and cloth down and removed what little article of modesty he sported without a sound. She moaned as she passed over he wound again. Stepping behind her, he crept up until her back was pressed against his front.

"You really don't have much sense of surroundings, do you, Gorgeous?"

His erection pressed against her inner thigh and he wrapped one arm around her midsection, the other went to send relief to her aching center.

She gasped at his hand, "Your-your guests" She stammered out.

"It's no one," he quickly hushed her. His fingers never ceasing, but gaining speed. The only person he wanted her thinking of at this very moment was _him_.

Viat'Jauk stepped back into his bar still steaming from the shower. As soon as he entered he noticed the lack of his cousin's presence. He went to grab his cup and noticed a note left on a napkin.

_"Would have loved to stay and hear more, but Shi'a got back earlier than usual and is wondering where I am." _

He put the note to the side and cleaned off the area.

Kian'dha walked out the moment after looking around the bar with a face ready to greet.

"Oh, is he gone already?"

"Yeah, he'll be back one of these nights, though. 'Gets hard for him to sleep sometimes." She looked at him questioningly.

"Night Terrors." He shrugged.

"But he's so young. What could he have possible have experienced?"

Viat'Jauk rolled his head around a lil. "Not my story to tell, Gorgeous. When you meet him, maybe he'll talk to you about it. Won't say c'jit to me, and we're family. But he's got a permanent hard-on for females. I'm sure he'll tell you...he needs to talk to someone besides a useless ooman that's for sure. " He walked away and came back with two full shot glasses and passed one to her.

"To a night of living, laughing.." She reached forward in a gentle kiss, "..and loving."

He smiled. "That...was so corny."

She burst into laughter clenching her side.

"No, no I mean it," He chuckled. "That was the worst toast I've ever heard."

She nodded her head still laughing, "I heard it...I heard it as soon as I said it. I played it off why couldn't you!"

He watched her smiling the last of her laugh and pulled her into his arms. He starred into her eyes and she returned his gaze. They both went in to kiss. They would have to. If it wasn't for the fact that in a fraction of a second Viat'Jauk threw his arm to the side of her head.

He screamed in sudden pain as a knife impaled his forearm.

They both turned swiftly at the front entrance. A female stood with her arm still extended from the throw. She slowly sat up. Her chest heaved, and she threw a growl into the air.

"Get your hands...off of my mate."

* * *

**Next chapter!: "Getting to Know You"**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! It's a tad shorter than the first, and to be honest I planned for them all to be quite long, as I enjoy long chapters myself. But, this seemed like a good place to stop for this chapter and I might just write all of them like that, stopping when I feel as such.**

**Please Review. Not only am I interested in your opinions, but I would also appreciate constructive criticism as well. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

First off, thanks for reading my story! Secondly, shout out to all of my 0followers of the story so far: **CosmicCheetah**, **Arianna Le Fey**, **Shadow Spears**,** IanAlphaAxel, HuntressQueen22, JM2010, Morbid Crow, DarkOne09**. I appreciate your support.

* * *

Viatjuak ripped the knife out of his hand, consequently spraying some of it on Kian'dha. The female assailant threw another knife, but this time it was caught by its hilt as it nearly reached Kian'dha's face. Adding it to his collection in his hand, Viatjuak began to slowly stride toward the female; confidently never breaking eye-contact, Kian'dha noted. The female on the other hand was erratic, her frustration evident as her throws became less calculated and sloppy. To Kian'dha, the lighting suddenly became dramatic and the air thick with tension. As he finally got within arm's reach of her, he grabbed her wrist and she collapsed in his arms.

"Viatjuak...why? All I ever wanted to be was yours. Is it my dancing? Is it not good enough?" Her eyes pleading with him for any kind of response, but Viatjuak refused and looked past her with an unreadable blank stare. He silently grabbed her by her arms in front of her and began to walk her backwards right back out of the door she entered.

"No, No Viatjuak. I'll be better my mate I promise. Wait..Wait!" She attempted to twist out of his grip and tilted her upper body to the side to look behind him at Kian'dha.

"YOU, you FILTHY-you will NEVER be good enough for him! What do you even know about him!? Eh?-What do you even-!" Her voice drifted off as the door closed behind them.

Kian'dha let out a breath of air she didn't know that she was holding and stared down at the bar table. _Who was that female? She didn't look familiar so she couldn't have been a regular...an old lover? But then again she called him her mate...She could have killed me. Did Viatjuak have other mates? I mean..I do only come to his bar at night. That is his job...and during the day he probably has an entirely different life! Who am I thinking I am? That female was right._..

Kian'dha sighed, "What DO I even know about you...

"Well what do you want to know?"

Kian'dha nearly broke her neck looking to the left of her at Viatjuak who was now in front of her pouring liquid into some glasses.

She stammered embarrassingly, "Um, what…who was that?" He placed it front of her with a tender _clank_.

"-and that's it?"

"Yup, some females come in earlier than the normal crowd. Sometimes drunk, sometimes just a little overconfident. It always ends the same; me dragging them out and having to tell them all the same thing."

_**Earlier Outside...**_

"Do you find her more beautiful than me? Viat'juak?" She ripped herself from him as his grip loosened outside.

"Yes. I do actually, but that is beside the point. This is the last time you do this, female." He folded his arms and glared at her as he continued.

"Be sure to tell the others this as well. You will have to await opening hours as everyone else and any sexual contact is hereby ended."

Her legs gave out from under her and she held her hand to her mouth in shock.

It began to rain as Viatjuak slowly turned from her re-entering the bar and leaving her there shuddering in the mud.

"..."

"..."

"Ok, fine it wasn't raining. But she _was_ overly dramatic."

Kian'dha playfully rolled her eyes but began to look serious.

"Was she really a mate of yours like she said?"

Viatjuak shrugged. "She isn't now."

Kian'dha sighed and stepped back from him. "Look. We're mates now and I'm not going back on that-"

"-I wouldn't allow it." Viatjuak reclosed the gap between them in defiance at the mention.

"-but...It...concerns me." He stepped back regarding her.

"You're basically known to everyone in the clan. You're regarded as one of the most sought after males and yet...I know nothing about you. I know how you make drinks, how your arms and body move with precision and skill as you entertain guests. You're favorite jokes to make, your laugh when something is funny and your laugh when it's not. But is that enough? Is that really..knowing..-" She stopped, hearing, or rather feeling, his purring vibrating through her nerves.

"To be honest...the thought occurred to me too. I would love to know more about you, Gorgeous. But I also am a male who follows his instincts. I will learn more about you...and you of me in time. For now.." He put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her in closer.

"I'd like to know other things" He nipped her neck and massaged her tresses.

Kian'dha moaned and grabbed his shoulders, "like what?"

"Did you ever fantasize being pleasured on my bar top?"

* * *

A young yautja male walked into the clearing toward Viatjuak's home. A large crowd, of about 25 had gathered there. Some were shifting their weight awkwardly, while others talked amongst themselves with an air of coolness. He shoved his way through the crowd and made his way to the door. He reached for the wall panel to open it when a hand on the shoulder stopped him.

"You might want to give him some time." The older male chuckled.

The male shrugged him off and opened the door. He quickly closed it back and turned away bright green.

* * *

"You know…..that's the 4th one…..to walk in" Kian'dha panted, her head lifting up slightly from hanging upside down. Her body laid over the bar top. Viatjuak's grip tightened on her thighs as he lifted his head up from between them.

"I've noticed. But I've also noticed that you seem to only be getting wetter…" He paused to give a stroke of his tongue, "Does the thrill of being caught thrill you, Gorgeous?"

Her only response being a long moan as her head re-disappeared behind the bar.

"I'll take that as a yes" he added two fingers at once to the brim. Kiandha let out a surprised yelp of pleasure, slightly arching off of the bar. She writhed as he slowly massaged her with his fingers, his tongue drawing circles on her clit.

"Not loud enough" he breathed in deeply on her before closing his mouth.

"Viat!-"Her breath caught as he began to purr, no vibrate? She couldn't tell. All she could feel was the intense pleasure shooting through her body.

Her hands threw to his head and her hips gyrated against him subconsciously.

"More, pauk please just a little more Viatjuak! Im so – s-"she was cut off by a hand squeezing her throat. She was pulled into sitting position and before she could register what was happening she felt his length pushing it way into her as he pulled he down onto him. She clung to his shoulders, as he continuously lifted her ass up and down on top of him. His grunts of pleasure grew as he felt her channel squeeze against him, his own release approaching.

She moved her hands to his face. He watched her face contort to euphoria, his name chanting from her mouth.

He closed the gap between them, the kiss fierce and needing. She could taste herself on his tongue, the taste mixing with his only added to her peak.

Growls of annoyance and impatience were then heard coming from outside.

Viatjuak clenched his eyes shut in focus, then with long strides marched toward the front door. She wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing as the small stokes poured a purr from her lips.

He arrived at the entrance and it slid open, another yautja was about to attempt coming in. The male stumbled back in surprise at the site and by the spouts of shock and release of initial musk, so was everyone else.

Maybe it was the intensity of the last orgasm or maybe Viatjuak was right and it was the thrill of being caught that aroused her more, but Kian'dha, facing away from the crowd, could only imagine their expressions as she shook on his manhood in tiny tremors.

"_Oh…paya, Gorgeous," _he gripped the entry way with one hand as he held her up with the other. He shook the pleasure to the side as he glared at the remaining crowd, the older more experience ones knew immediately to leave at the site, and those who remained were in shock and partial inexperienced interest. They too scattered away after a loud roar of dominance.

Kiand'dha leaned up to his face still watching him glare at their retreating backs.

"Was that any way to treat your guests?"

He smirked and nibbled on her neck. "They'll be back tomorrow. No distractions tonight."

He carried her back to the bar and after a long sensual thrust slid her down from him. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Turn around and bend over." He commanded.

She did as she was told, grabbing the edge for balance. He silently sighed at the site of her legs spread, her ass on full display. He went to his knees spreading her cheeks further apart.

He wasted no time beginning to ravage her. His eyes closing in pleasure at her taste. With nowhere to go Kiand'dha could only slam her fist on the table, the other gripping the edge so hard her knuckles began to pale, the wood crying out in strain.

"Vi-Ah!" He slapped her ass with both hands, massaging them after groaning as he felt her shake above him.

He was about to begin the process all over again when he heard her whimper above him.

"Viatjuak…" she turned around, looking down at him with a flushed face, her skin covered in a glow of sweat. "Do you…..not want to take your own pleasure?"

Viatjuak peered up before abruptly standing, his cock hitting against her inner thigh. Without a word, he lifted her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom.

He laid her gently on the bedding and laid beside her. She turned toward him and watched as he glided his hand across her thigh up to her sides and rested on her cheek. She purred, rubbing her head into his hand.

"My pleasure comes from yours, Gorgeous…" His hand slid down to her throat, lightly griping. Her face flushed at the action, her breath automatically hitching. He released her after a moment of enjoying the feel of her pulse in his palm and went to cuff the underside of her knee.

"But if you wanted my cock, Gorgeous-"he slowly slid inside her, closing the space between them. She gave a sigh of contentment as they once again became one. "-All you had to do was ask, sei?"

"_Sei….Sei…Sei.." _He read her mouth as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. His rolled his strokes as waves bringing her to peak sooner than she realized. She clawed at his pecs as he increased his pace.

"Did you enjoy me tasting you on the counter? "Did you enjoy being seen by everyone while you sat on my cock?" He was pounding into her by this point growling with every word.

With no answer but moans, he threw her leg over his shoulder and gripped the back of her head with his hands forcing her to look at him as he pulled her impossibly closer to him, their breath intermingling.

"Answer me, my mate. " He groaned feeling her begin to tighten around him.

"Sei! Sei I loved it," she gasped out, he pounded into her harder, "I loved it when bent me over the counter, I loved them seeing me on your cock, I love you!"

Viatjuak froze.

He rolled over changing their position to him on top of her, her leg falling down as he leaned down between her. As close as he could get, her breast pressed against him, he retracted until only the tip was left inside of her.

He looked down at her, his eyes searching for hers. She held a face of confusion until she realized what she had just said.

"What did you just say?"

"I…I said that, that I" she paused, "_I shouldn't have said that. What if he doesn't feel the same way? How could he, we just met…" _She tuned back in when she felt him kissing on her neck.

"Say it again Gorgeous." His eyes were closed down by her neck, silently pleading that he had heard correctly.

"I said that I" she took a deep breath and pulled his up to her face. He stared down at her expectantly. Her hands slid behind his neck.

"I love you, Viatjuak." He shuddered and slowly began breathing heavily.

"Hang on to me, Gorgeous." He whispered before slamming his cock into her. She cried out, the force nearly pushing her back before she tightened her grip around his neck. Her legs wrapped around him as he set an impossible pace.

Her cries were over shadowed by his groans and grunts of passion. His sounds pushed her over the edge, her walls clenching down on him. Holding off for so long, he could not help but to find his own release; His roar deafening, his hips bucking into hers for a few hard thrust, his eyes finding hers as he finished inside of her, his cock twitching with each gasp of her continued pleasure.

"And I love you, Kian'dha." He smiled down at her leaving her frozen in shock before smiling herself.

He flipped them over so she could rest on top of him. Each relishing in the aftermath of their efforts of the night.

After a few moments, she looked up to him and watched his deep breathing. He turned his head down feeling her eyes.

"Do you mean that, Viatjuak?"

He wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her close with a yawn and a smile.

"Gorgeous, I haven't closed down for a night since I opened this place. If that isn't love than I don't know what love is."

Kian'dha chuckled and traced a few scars on his chest.

"I do feel kind of bad about that…"

He purred rubbing her back. "Don't. This place, its…it was my only focus for so long. It's nice to get away, to have a break from pleasing everyone else. Time for my own personal pleasure is long overdue…"

"What are you saying?" she yawned snuggling deeper into him.

"I'm saying I want to step back for a while…maybe take a hunting trip, visit a planet or two with my mate….would you like that?"

"Mmhm…" her limbs fully relaxing as she fell into sleep.

Viatjuak on the other hand as wide awake. His mind was wondering through his repertoire of places he had been in the past that he would love to show her, and places that he's heard of that he'd want to visit and new places and experiences he'd want to enjoy with her.

* * *

Thank for reading this chapter. Please feel free to let me know any constructive criticism that you might have. Reviews are more helpful than you know. I for one am not the greatest at reviewing or even leaving a review. However, every once in a while I would think of **Shadow Spear's** review and although I would forget the meat of it, I remember their last two words, "Review Soon!" As I think about it, maybe that's enough sometimes, especially for those that need an extra push to write.


End file.
